1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wrist exerciser that is held by a palm of a user and having an internal rotor that is caused to rotate by the user exercising his or her wrist muscles, and in particular to a wrist exerciser having display and transmission device for displaying and receiving images from an external device, such as a computer.
2. The Related Art
A wrist exerciser is employed to exercise and rehabilitate wrist-related muscles of a user. Apparent therapeutic result can be obtained in the user for rehabilitation purposes. Examples of the wrist exercisers are shown in Taiwan Utility Model No. 135058 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,311, both disclose wrist exercises in which wrist related muscles are well exercised by simply rotating the wrist exerciser with the wrist.
The conventional wrist exercisers have a simple structure and are operated by a user exercising his or her wrist muscles to cause rotation of an internal rotor. The rotation of the rotor induces centrifugal force that acts against the force of wrist muscles, realizing exerciser of the wrist muscles. Thus, the wrist exerciser is considered an exercising measure having only monotonic function of muscle exercising so that the wrist exerciser is generally not very appealing to the general consumers.
Wrist exercisers having display means are known, such as Taiwan Patent Publication No. 552982 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,405, both being filed in the name of the present inventor. Those conventional display-incorporated wrist exercisers, however, are still insufficient to attract the attention of the general consumers and thus, the present invention is aimed to further improve the wrist exerciser for the purpose of at least making the wrist exerciser more appealing to the general consumers.